Motorcycles and bicycles are cyclic-type vehicles in which the operator is usually exposed to the elements.
Covers have been devised for these cyclic-type vehicles, but, for the most part, they all suffer from deficiencies which limit their usefulness.
Lester, in U.S. Pat. No. 582,070 issued in 1897, describes an attachment or device for attaching an umbrella to a bicycle frame. The invention is a clamp which attaches to the rear frame of the bicycle and holds an umbrella over the rider. The device is stated to allow the rider to obtain protection from the sun. It would not shield a rider from rain if the bicycle was moving forward because the only protection provided is directly overhead.
Hannum, in U.S. Pat. No. 702,003, issued in 1902, describes a device which is attached to the front forks of a bicycle and extends over the head of the rider. A fan attachment is provided in the top of the device which helps to cool the rider by directing air downward. The device also provides shielding from the sun.
More recently, Michael, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,130, issued Nov. 8, 1966, describes a motorcycle spray-shield and windshield. The structure described by him is a framework which includes a windshield and a ribbed structure that extends behind the rider. The canopy that is used with the device is manually attached to the frame with snaps positioned along the periphery of the canopy. When the canopy is not in use, it must be unsnapped from the frame and stored until it is needed again. Then the operator must again laborously attach the canopy to the framework by means of the snaps previously mentioned. If the operator desires to remove the device, the windshield and canopy frame must be removed at the same time. In addition, removal of the ribbed structure from the motorcycle frame requires the use of wrenches or other mechanical aids. Since the structure is bolted on and there is no provision for its release in the case of an accident, the operator could be injured if he is thrown against the rigid cross-members of the framework.
Kelley, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,147, issued Sept. 7, 1976, describes a manually detachable rigid transparent cover which encloses the entire motorcycle and acts both as a windshield and as a cover.
DeVone, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,077, issued Aug. 30, 1977, describes a transparent cover for a bicycle which is the above mentioned device by Kelley above.
Hickman, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,291, issued Jan. 3, 1978, describes a flat structure which after it is attached to the top of a motorcycle windshield extends partially over the head of the rider. It provides cover to the rider from the elements while the vehicle is in motion but once the motorcycle has stopped or slowed the device fails to cover the operator's back and the rest of his body.
Finally, Tatch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,728, issued Apr. 27, 1982, describes a cover for a bicycle which is used to enhance the aerodynamic travel capacity of the bicycle. The device appears to be primarily directed to the aerodynamic problems involved in riding a bicycle and very little is mentioned in the specification concerning the protection of the rider from the elements. It is a rigid cover similar to the one described by Kelley above.
It will be seen from the foregoing that a need exists for an inexpensive collapsible cover which could be stored on a motorcycle until such time as the rider felt cover was needed and then be able to be available and easily raised into position. It would also be desirable to provide the cover with means that would allow it to fly out of the way when the motorcycle hits something so that the rider is not hurt on the frame.